Kingdom Hearts: rise of the Keyblade of Aura
by T3nk3n115
Summary: With Darkness on the rise three new Keyblade wielders are chosen to embark on a epic quest the worlds, battling the Heartless, and bringing peace will they succeed or will they be consumed by Darkness. Ash x harem
1. Prologue

He was Falling. Falling through the sky unable to move as he falls who is it that's falling you may ask why it's none other than the inspiring Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum.

'_What's... happening' _ Ash thought as he kept falling suddenly he felt himself hit water and found to his surprise that he could still breathe as he continued to fall. After nearing the ground he suddenly felt himself slow down as his body slowly righted itself until he was standing on his own two feet. After regaining his senses he looked down to see that he was standing on a blackened surface he then looked up to see nothing but darkness surrounding.

Cautiously he took one step only to jump in surprise when thousands of doves appeared and started to fly off revealing a circular, stained-glass platform. On it shows a picture of his friend Misty by the ocean surrounded by her pokemon.

"W-what happened?" Ash questioned out loud hoping for answer "where am I?" He asked before he suddenly heard a voice.

**you value friendship.**

**T****here's no time to be indecisive.**

**You must be strong.**

**Your path has been set.**

**Your journey begins in a faraway place.**

Ash jumped at the bodiless voice before seeing three pedestals appear each with an item floating above them a sword, a shield, and a staff. He looks at each item before he grabs the shield.

**The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Do you accept this power?**

he gives the shield a good feel before nodding as he made his choice suddenly the shield disappeared and the pedestals sank into the glass causing said glass to break giving Ash no time to scream before he fell landing onto another pedestal this one depicting his friend Brock standing on top of a mountain with his trusty Vulpix by his side.

**you have chosen the power of the guardian, you must now prove yourself in combat.**

Before he could question what the voice meant he was suddenly surrounded by silvery-white creatures "w-what are these things?" He questioned as the creatures moved towards him.

**you are in danger. What will you do?**

Out of instinct Ash reached for his Poke balls only to find that they weren't on his belt 'w-what am I going to do?' he thought frantically as the creatures continued their approach he lets out a gasp when the shield from earlier appeared in his hand he gives the shield a quick glance before adopting a look of determination "alright then I'll face this head on!" He said before engaging the creatures in combat somehow knowing what he's doing.

One of the creatures makes a lunge at him only for him to roll out of the way before counterattacking with a swing to creatures face stunning it before finishing it off with a downward strike. Another creature tried to sneak up on him only for him to destroy it with a heavy smash to the head.

The last creature attempted to strike him with a head butt hoping to stun him only for him to parry it with the shield before destroying it. With the creatures destroyed Ash drops his stance to take a moment to process what happened 'what's going on? What where those things? And how did I know how to fight like that?' He thought before the platform shook snapping him back to reality. Looking down he sees a mass of darkness surrounding his feet before it began sucking him into it startled Ash tries to escape to no avail as it completely consumed him.

Slightly dazed he wakes up to see that he was on another glass platform depicting his friend Dawn sitting in the middle of a forest with partner Piplup sitting in her lap getting up he looks around for a second before a flash of light catches his attention looking in the direction of the light he sees a chest with a large keyhole sitting at the edge of the platform approaching the chest his shield suddenly appeared in his hand out of impulse he taps the chest with the shield causing it to open revealing a bottle with a weird green substance in it with a label reading 'potion: heals minor injuries just toss into the air' he raises an eyebrow at the label before shrugging his shoulders and doing as the label instructed as soon as he did sees the bottle break before feeling his injuries healing 'wow that's amazing!' he thought as he was fully healed.

After healing himself he sees semi-transparent stairs appearing in front of him cautiously he walks up the stairs to see another platform this one depicting his friend May on her knees in a prayer with a shooting star in the night sky so focused on the platform he doesn't notice the shadows suddenly moving on their own.

**look out!**

At the warning he spins around to see new creatures appearing around him these creatures were imp-like with claws and eerie yellow eyes, their bodies looking like they were cut from the darkness itself. Before he could react the shadow creatures lunged at him catching him off guard and nearly covering his body in a shroud of darkness. Struggling to get the creatures off him he thinks to himself 'darn it these things are annoying! I need to do something!' Suddenly before the creatures could do anything else a bright light surrounded Ash knocking them off him as the light fades Ash is seen back on his feet without a scratch on him however it's what he's holding that surprises him.

In his hand is a strange sword-like weapon. The blade was gold in color with curves going down the edges of the blade while also having spike-like points in the middle with a gem in the shape of a cat's eye between the blade and the guard, the guard itself was light blue and gold with the handle taking on a cylinder shape the keychain on the end looked like a medallion with spikes curving upward in the middle of the keychain was another gem shaped like a cat's eye.

Staring at the weapon in his hand in confusion he suddenly feels a strange familiarity with it like he's used it before after a minute of looking at it he looks at the shadow creatures with a look of confidence "alright let's do this!" He said taking a battle stance before charging at the creatures destroying them with quick strikes noting how bolts of electricity fly out of the blade as he strikes.

With the shadow creatures destroyed more stairs appeared causing him to climb them leading him to another platform this one depicting a boy with spiky brown hair in a red jumpsuit with a pair of shorts that extends just to his knees, he also wore a grayish unzipped short hoodie, a crown necklace, white fingerless gloves, and large yellow shoes he also saw that the portrait showed a duck being, a dog being , a boy with silver hair, a girl with shoulder length brown hair, a boy with spiky blond hair, and older boy with dark spiky hair, a girl with shoulder length blue hair, and a boy with wild spiky red hair and teardrop tattoos under his eyes finally in the boy's hand was a sword similar to his own except the blade was silver with a yellow guard and a Keychain shaped like a mouse head the background being that of an island with star shaped fruits.

After a minute he looks to see shining in the middle of the platform as he approaches the the light the strange voice spoke.

**as you move closer to the light your shadow gets bigger.**

Surprised he looks to see that his shadow had indeed gotten bigger suddenly the shadow stood up before taking a new form causing him to take a step back.

**Don't be afraid...we are connected**

Suddenly feeling reassured he looks up at the giant shadow creature before charging at it he strikes the creature with quick and fast movements causing it to roar in pain before fighting back with a blast of purple lightning only for Ash to roll out of the way and retaliating with a strong slash to the legs causing it falls to its knees.

**Almost there.**

trusting the voice Ash continued his assault by slashing at the creatures head before finishing it off with one last horizontal slash to the face causing it to roar in agony.

The creature stared at Ash with him staring back before feeling himself sinking into the ground he looked down only to panic as he saw that he was sinking into darkness.

**Don't be afraid.**

He started thrashing about as the creature faded away the strange sword in his hand disappearing as the darkness began to consume him.

**you hold the mightiest weapon of all.**

he reaches out hoping to grab on to something.

**so don't forget: don't be afraid.**

the darkness fully consumes him.

**disclaimer**

**Hey everyone the first chapter of my new Kingdom hearts crossover is out just to let you know I will include worlds that aren't only Disney so if any of you have any suggestions for worlds let me know also I want to tell you that I don't own Ash's keyblade or the keyblades I'm planning on using in the future as they were designed by an artist named 6Spiritkings if you wish to see more of his artwork go check him out on deviantart the guy is really talented anyway let me know what you think and I will see you later.**


	2. Author's note

**Hey everyone Stallionwolf needs your help his friend Troy Groomes hurt him bad and he won't tell him why if he doesn't get answers StallionWolf may commit suicide I need your help all you have to do leave comments on Troy's fanfic profile which he goes by his own name and demand he explains himself please help StallionWolf.**


End file.
